<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brick by Brick by MiskTheGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226021">Brick by Brick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskTheGay/pseuds/MiskTheGay'>MiskTheGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskTheGay/pseuds/MiskTheGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story of Y/n x Brick bc baby needs more love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brick/reader Chris/torturing children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brick by Brick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOTE:<br/>
Its my oc x brick, but I'll use y/n for her :&gt;</p><p>Y/n= Your name (for ex: Anastacia)<br/>
Y/mn= Your middle name (ex: Reyes)<br/>
Y/ln= Your last name (ex: Gutiérrez)<br/>
Y/nn= Your nick name (ex: Anna)</p><p>The confessional will be in a kind of third person/text type of format.</p><p>My oc: her name is Anastacia Reyes Gutiérrez. she is a girl, she is shy, she was raised by all boys so she is really fit and can even keep up with lighting. She likes to draw. And her hair is black and short, she likes to keep it in a bun/ponytail/half up. She wears a yellow zip up sweater, and light-ish ripped jeans. She has black converse on. Her skin tone is like Cam's and she has freckles. Her eyes are blue. She is mixed, and half of her is white, and the other is Mexican. She can speak Spanish, and Chris paid her family to speak Spanish the entire time, because he wanted conflict or something. (instead of writing Spanish I will translate it like this). Brick doesn't get enough attention, and also we hate Scott and Jo in this household. Also plz don't openly ship Jo and Brick on my page, Jo is a b!tch to him. Plz go ship it on a page that supports it, thankyou.</p><p>Pov: Y/n</p><p>I can't believe it, I'm actually in Total Drama. I could scream, I'm so happy! Other than the weird contract with Chris that my family made, everything is looking up! Y/nn in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island!! Eeeek! It sounds so cool.</p><p>   We ride in on a crummy yacht, as Chris introduces us, and I can already tell he said my last name wrong. My full name is Y/n Y/mn Y/ln. It's not exactly easy to pronounce. But whatever, not worried about that right now. I take a look around the boat at my competitors, yikes, not exactly a fun word, competitors. There are Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey. Everyone is kinda giving off mixed feelings, so I stay quiet.<br/>
-cut to the confessional-<br/>
Y/n: "(Omg hi! This is awesome! I'm. Actually. In. The confessional!!! ..Wait.. do I have to speak Spanish in here to?)"<br/>
-cut back to boat-<br/>
Chris looks like he's laughing? What in the hay monkeys? Then, suddenly the boat explodes and we all get sent flying! I can't swim, so sh!t!! I literally start to drown. "(Help! Help! Please! Someone!)" I yell just before I sink down. A hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back up. This Stranger is now carrying me like a baby, they swim with one arm and hold me in the other. My hands are around their neck and I'm still feeling woozy. "Don't worry, ma'am, I got you" the stranger's voice is smooth like butter, and I finally open my eyes to see that army kid! Brock? Break? Biz? Bri..Bri...Brick! Brick saved me? Aw, how sweet. He swims us both to shore as everyone else swims as well. He stands right up out of the water and walks us to the beach the rest of the way. He puts my legs down. "(Thankyou)" I say. "Um" he doesn't know Spanish. "Ugh" I sigh.<br/>
-confessional-<br/>
Y/n: "(okay but can we talk about how hot he looked? Coming out of the water? Like damn! I was not expecting to crush on the first boy I meet but oh well! Wait..no)"<br/>
-beach-<br/>
"Attention fresh meat, see the trail leading into the forest? Race to the end of the trail and do not disturb the wildlife. That would be bad." Chris says over the speakers. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to upset the bunnies." Lightning gets scattered laughter for that one. I don't laugh, obviously, if there's anything I learned from watching Total Drama, it's don't. Be. Cocky. It always gets everything messed up. "The tiniest sound can set them off. Like this!" Chris is back on the speak- then the loudest airborne ever sounds!! And then we hear a monster roar??? I was outta there quicker than you could say (dumbass)! Of course I tripped, because why not? I got to the finish line almost last. I was put on team B, witch Jo, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Anne Maria. "What the heck was that thing in the forest?" Scott asks, frantically. "I'm pretty sure that cry does not belong to any known animal species!" Cam says, surprisingly even more frantically, somehow. "Relax! It'll all make sense eventually." Chris Laughs maniacally "Now, this season of Total Drama will be a little bit different. For example, in every episode, someone will be eliminated." Chris says. Everybody gasps. "It's never been that hard before." Zoey says. "I know, I'm good. But since you're all first timers, I'm gonna cut you a break and hide this bad boy" Chris pulls out an invincibility statue. "Somewhere in the campground. A genuine McLean-brand Chris head. Your free ticket back into the game. Even if your teammates vote you off. Whoever finds it will become the most powerful player in Total Drama history! ....Is the cleft on my chin really that big?" Chris continues. "Yep, and it looks like a butt." Scott smirked. Chris didn't look too happy about that. "Moving on! Time for the team names.". "Team Lightning! No, wait, Lightning Squad!" Lightning poses for each name. "Great suggestions, Lightning, but the names have already been chosen by moi. Team A, you shall henceforth be known as the Toxic Rats!" Chris says. Toxic rats? What? Ya know what? It's Total Drama everything is weird. Sam laughs and says something I didn't pick up. "And team B, you are hereby dubbed the Mutant Maggots!" Ew maggots? Why did we have to be the "<br/>
'mUtTaNt MaGgOtS'???? I would much prefer a cute rat, than a maggot… heugh. I shiver. "What's with all the references to chemical waste?" Mike asks. Then, another load roar. If I have to hear another one of those I might have to rip off my ears. "Its the monster!!" Cameron says. Then, a naked squirrel comes out of the bushes? Is that what was making all the noise?<br/>
-cut to after challenge bc this is taking to long-<br/>
"(what a nice cabin, aheh..)" I say, I set my stuff down on one of the bunks. "Listen hun, no one here knows what your saying, so just speak english? Jeez." Jo says, she seems kinda rude and I made a mental note of that. "Doll, what are you talking about? She just said 'what a nice cabin' did you never learn spanish?" Anne Maria speaks up. Oh thank the lord, finally someone who can understand me! "No I don't speak Spanish! I'm from america!" Jo barks back. The three of us visibly gasp. So, I shut my trap as much as I could, because if there is one thing I can't stand it is bigotry, and privilege! I just unpack my sketchbook and draw my feelings away. "That's not exactly a nice thing to say, Jo.." Zoey steps up. "Look Chilli pepper, I didn't come here to make friends, I came to win. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Jo barges out of the cabin. Yikes. </p><p>Pov: Brick<br/>
Me and the others are not exactly photo copies of one another, but it doesn't matter. I respect every person who I come across! Even my enemies! "Uh Lightning? Could you please move your stuff off my bunk?" Mike asks. "Nuh uh! Lightning needs allll the space for his protein!" Lightning is very loud. "Sir, I may have to ask you to vacate your belongings off of Mike's bunk. There is plenty of room on the floor for your 'protein'." I reply. "Ugh! Fine captain boot camp! I'll just put it on your bed!" Lightning grabs his stuff and throws it onto my bed. I just decided to sleep on the floor.<br/>
-a little while later into the competition, brick has already been moved to team A-<br/>
</p>
<p>Pov: Y/n<br/>
I sigh, it's getting longer and harder to do this competition, I don't trust Scott, Lightning is too energetic for me, I can barely keep up. Dawn is nice, and she talks to me. But somehow she knew about my minor abuse as a kid? Like, how??? Other than that she's my only friend on team B. I wish Brick was still on my team, he was the nicest guy in the camp ground. "Y/nn!" Dawn whispers, coming into my cabin from the window. "(What?)" I whisper back. -basically dawn tells y/n abbt Scott and how much of a bad person he is- "(wow, i-i can't believe it. I mean he gave me bad vibes, but stealing people's things? Blackmail? Not cool Scotty)" I whisper to her. Dawn also understands Spanish, which is nice. Sense everyone thinks I can only speak Spanish they all ignore me. But Dawn told me Brick has been trying to learn, and Dawn was helping him. Aw, Brick. He is so nice, ugh! It makes me wanna die how much of a sweetheart he is! Unfortunately, we're on different teams.<br/>
-confessional-<br/>
Y/n: "(okay, now I can admit I'm crushing! But I didn't mean to! I just wanted to have fun, try to win, I wasn't looking for someone to crush on..ugh. What is wrong with me? What would my family say? Oh jeez, guys if your watching this I promise I tried really hard to get over my feelings!)" She fiddles with her hoodie, and sighs.<br/>
-----------------<br/>
Brick: "Well, being on team A is difficult to say the least, Lightning is very self centered, but he is also trying really hard to help everyone, and I don't fully trust Scott, Sam is nice though! He is very lazy..Dawn is also nice, but I just don't trust her after what she said about me.-him wanting to be dominated- it was weird.. but she is helping me learn Spanish. I want to know every camper here! And for that to happen I'll have to learn Spanish so I can talk to y/nn. Sigh….y/n.." he looks like a loony tunes character when they're in love.<br/>
-cut to one of the mallow ceremonies-<br/>
"And the final mallow goes to.." Chris is drawing it out. Me and Jo are the only ones without mollows. I'm very worried, why am I getting voted off? What did I do?<br/>
"Finally that no good Spanish speaking demented lazy 'artist' can get the boot" Jo thinks. "Jo" Chris says. What...I'm e-eliminated? No...no,no,no,"(no,no,no,no! But I worked so hard! Really! I tried to do my best! I…)" I couldn't help it, I was disappointed in myself, and I couldn't wait to get home to have my family be disappointed too… I heard Jo snicker. I turn towards her. "Sorry Taco bell, see ya around, hahahahahahaHA!" Jo couldn't keep her fat mouth shut?? Then neither can I!! -the other team was watching through the bushes- "(YOU KNOW WHAT?!)" Jo stops laughing, everything stops. "(YOUAREANUNGRATEFULPIECEOFHUMANGARBAGEWHOTRIESTOHARDANDTHINKSTOHIGHLYOFHERSELF,THEONLYPERSONHEREWHOSHOULDLEAVEISYOU! YOUARERACISTANDAPRICK! IFICOULDRIPOUTYOUREYESANDFEEDTHEMTOYOURWEEPINGMOTHER.I.WOULD!)" I stomped off to the hurl of shame. "Woah..haha" Chris said. Brick ran up to me, "Wait! Uhm, (I..miss..grandmother?)" Brick completely failed at Spanish, but it's fine, he placed something in my hand. "I'll miss you too," I said. And got flung into outer space, basically.<br/>
Pov: Brick<br/>
I wish I could see her again, but she is gone, like the sun. Radiant and bright, then gone, leaving me alone in the dark. I placed my dogtags in her hands before she left. I'll miss her. She was very impressive when she stood up to Jo, I would never have expected that from her, or her speaking english. We all stalked back to our cabin, and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. It was driving me crazy! I couldn't sleep.<br/>
-confessional-<br/>
Brick: "I can't sleep, I can't eat! I can't do anything without thinking about y/nn. I want to see her again, but she got hurled, we never even got to hug..or hold hands.." he looks very sad, and even starts to tear up, in a comical looney tunes type of way.<br/>
-camera pulls away from TV screen as Brick continues to mope-<br/>
Standing There is Chris! "Ehhahahaha..oh wait till you see what I have planned. Ha!"<br/>
-cut to black-</p><p>END</p><p>Thank You So much for reading! Feel free to leave Kudos and/or comments! I would love to see feedback for this, I want to make sure it wasn't too bad. I don't exactly wright a lot. TvT<br/>
Misk :&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>